1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative apparatus for growing plants constructed out of PVC pipe and fittings having sizes and dimensions easily custom fitted to available space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of planters are known in the prior art including window boxes and decorative pots, most of which require that the plant be rooted in soil or other solid material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,571 discloses a flower growing container having a generally oval shape with holes positioned at reasonable intervals to permit plants contained within to grow through the holes. Plants are rooted in soil and positioned in pots within the container in a manner which encourages the plants to grow through the holes. Water flows along the bottom of the container which forms a water well, providing moisture to feed the growing plants. To maintain relative distances between the individual plants, ribs are positioned within the planter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,069 discloses a method and apparatus for periodically supplying liquid to the root system of plants utilizing pneumatic pressure to displace liquid in a chamber positioned beneath the plants to a higher level accessible to the plant root system. When the pneumatic pressure in the chamber is released, the liquid reenters the chamber, lowering the liquid level below the plant root system. The system provides cyclic feeding of liquid to plant roots, agitation and oxygenation of the liquid during use, reuse of chemically enriched liquid, flexibility in spacing plants during the growth cycle, and the ability to grow plants in individual containers for ease of handling and transport.
Other containers for growing plants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,681 which discloses a design for a hydroponic growing system utilizing pans and a pump for circulating water and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,843 which discloses a decorative article constructed to utilize the flower and leaves of a bird of paradise flower to simulate the cuckoo-like road runner bird indigenous to the Southwestern U.S. desert area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,667 discloses a multipurpose collapsible container useful for growing plants under restricted space conditions. Each of the panels of the container has openings incorporated along its top edge which serve as containers for individual plants.